starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Банта
|семейство= |подвиды=*Обыкновенная банта * Дюнная банта * Карликовая банта * Кашиикская банта * Килианская банта * Болотная банта |рост=2,5 м |длина= |размах крыльев= |масса=4000 кг « » |цвет кожи= |цвет шерсти=*Оттенки белого * Светло-коричневый * Коричневый * Чёрный |цвет перьев= |цвет глаз=КрасныйСценарий «Эпизода IV» |отличия=*Скрученные рога * Длинная шерсть * Голубое молоко |срок жизни=80-100 лет |планета=ТатуинЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' и другие планеты |ареал=*Пустыня * Лес * Горы |рацион= |язык= |представители=*БенгорЮные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания * Ррр'ур'Р * УртегStar Wars: The Old Republic }} Банта ( ) — вид крупных травоядных млекопитающих, которые широко использовались в качестве вьючных животных по всей галактике. Под слово «банта», как правило, подразумевали самый распространённый подвид — банта обыкновенная ( ), или банта-майорус ( ), в то время как иные подвиды встречались крайне редко. Общие сведения Банты относились к одним из самых приспосабливаемых существ, которые встречались на различных мирах галактики, включая даже Татуин. Они смогли жить практически в любых экстремальных условиях без еды и воды на протяжении нескольких недель. Несмотря на широкое распространение этих животных в галактике, исконная планета происхождения бант оставалась загадкой. Каждый мир, где обитали эти вьючные животные, претендовал на право быть их родиной. Считалось, что космические поселенцы привозили бант с собой на новые планеты. Помимо физической эксплуатации бант разводили ради меха и мяса. На нескольких мирах их привлекали на уборку урожая,Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds и даже на войну. У народа песков банты были неотъемлемой частью культуры. Когда таскенскому ребёнку исполнялось семь лет ему торжественно дарили банту того же возраста, которая в дальнейшем должна была стать спутником всей его жизни. В последующем времени он учился заботиться о животном, вследствие чего между ними возникала таинственная связь. Когда банта достигала зрелости, мужчина садился на неё верхом и вёл в пустыню для прохождения церемонии взросления. После вступления в брак питомцы мужа и жены спаривались друг с другом. Часто на свет появлялся телёнок то же пола, что и ребёнок молодожён. По причине ментальной связи со своими всадниками эти животные часто совершали самоубийства, если их хозяева должны были умереть первыми. Банты, умершие по естественным причинам, хоронились на больших кладбищах. К данным местам их сородичи относились с особым церемониальным почтением. Помимо жизни таскенов банты оставили свой след в культуре других народов галактики: * Для монахов Дим-Ю, религиозной секты в Мос-Эйсли, банта являлась священным существом. Сектанты пытались достичь истинного просветления, полностью познав это благородное животное. * В одной из версий френби, кореллианского вида спорта, для верховой езды использовались именно банты.The Black Sands of Socorro * Фраза «корм для банты» («''банта-пуду''» на хаттском) использовалась для оскорбления. * Вокруг этих животных разворачивались события в детской истории «Маленькая потерянная банта», любимой сказки у Джейсена и Джейны Соло.Тёмный подмастерье * Игрушечные банты пользовались популярностью у детей по всей галактике. У Лумпаваррумпа, сына Чубакки и Маллатобак, это была любимая игрушка.Наследие Силы: Буря * Жители Татуина часто употребляли в пищу вяленое мясо бант, а также готовили из него стейки и гамбургеры. Одним из известных блюд было «Таскенское особое», подаваемое в столовой «Бантаквик!». Молоко животных использовалось для производства масла. В ход шла даже кровь этих зверей: во дворце хатта Джаббы из неё готовили необычный алкогольный напиток. Считалось, что «Бантовые биксвиты на завтрак» также каким-то образом были связаны с бантами. , p.205 * Шкуры зверей часто использовались для изготовления одежды и мебели.Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Осеона Биология и внешний вид Встречаемые подвиды бант в значительной степени отличались от своих общих предков, однако большинство из них сохранили сходные характеристики: четыре лапы, длинный мех, длинные изогнутые рога. Рост взрослой особи банты обыкновенной составлял от 2-3 метра, вес — до 4000 килограмм. К 20 годам звери достигали половой зрелости, средняя продолжительность жизни варьировалась между 80 и 100 годами. Как правило, самцы несколько превосходили самок в габаритах. Также между полами отличалась и форма сегментных рогов: у самок они закручивались лишь в одну спираль, у самцов к концу жизни формировалось две. За год рога отрастали на целый сегмент. По их толщине и состоянию можно было судить о здоровье и физическом состоянии животного. Если самцы вступали друг с другом в ритуальный поединок и в процессе спутывались рогами, это почти всегда означало смерть для их обоих от истощения и обезвоживания организма. Длинный гибкий язык, на котором располагались дыхательные и обонятельные отверстия, компенсировал недостаток короткой шеи при добывании пищи. Животные задействовали его как своего рода руку для выдёргивания из земли травы и кустарников. Кроме того, самцы поднимали язык кверху, сигнализируя о своей готовности к спариванию. Период беременности самок длился 30 месяцев. Новорождённый детёныш весил около 50 кг. На каждой лапе животного росло по 3 когтя, которые обычно срезались владельцами. Ещё одной особенность этих зверей было вырабатываемое голубое молоко пригодное для питья. Также полезными были отходы жизнедеятельности, навоз, который в засушенном состоянии долгое время тлел, и использовался таскенами как топливо для приготовления пищи. Подвиды Как и большинство видов животных банты имели свои подвиды. Только на Татуине их было как минимум три: банта обыкновенная, карликовая и дюнная. Карликовая банта 150px|left По сравнению с обыкновенными бантами эти животные были более пугливыми, обладали меньшими габаритами и более коротким мехом. Обитали в каньонах и в скалах внешних пустынь планеты. За свой покладистый характер нередко становились домашними животными. Одним из примеров был Ньюк, питомец Эбенна Кью3а Баобаба.Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide (real-life book) Дюнная банта 150px|left Обладали более стройным телосложением и более коротким мехом. Обитали в экваториальных областях Татуина, где обходились относительно небольшим количеством воды наряду с очень высокой температурой окружающей среды. Кашиикская банта 150px|left Подвид бант, обитавший на планете Кашиик, родине вуки. Намного превышали обыкновенных бант в размерах, за что нередко становились боевыми зверями. Имели более короткий мех. Представителей этого подвида часто путали с кашиикским серым лазальщиком, другим местным подвидом. Считалось, что эти животные когда-то были завезены на планету вуки-торговцами. Дикая банта К этому подвиду относились животные, обитавшие на Таласее, где они, став довольно агрессивными, бродили по лесам планеты и нападали на всех, кто становился у них на пути. 'Болотная банта ' 150px|left Животные этого подвида населяли Ома-Д'ун, наибольший спутник планеты Набу, куда были завезены помогать поселенцам в освоении территории. Обладали более коротким мехом в сравнении со своими татуинскими сородичами. Известно, что болотные банты питалась практически любой растительностью.Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier Особенности и повадки Путешествовали банты стадами по 25 особей, возглавляемые самыми старыми и сильными самками. Когда бант становилось слишком много, группа разделялась, и вторую половину возглавляла следующая по старшинству самка. В естественной среде обитания дикие банты вступали в бой только при необходимости защитить стадо или своих телят. В иных случаях они обычно обращались в бегство. При попадании в ловушку или если опасность угрожала молодняку, звери выстраивались в круг, внутрь которого загоняли молодых особей. При обороне они бодали врага крепким рогатым лбом. Несмотря на мирный нрав животных, некоторые племена задействовали их при ведении военных действий — натравливая на врага и заставляя давить копытами. Кроме этого банты были покладистыми, сообразительными и верными хозяину. Отличались огромной силой, и были способны перевозить до 500 кг груза или же пятерых пассажиров, включая погонщика. Из-за качающейся походки зверей, те, кто впервые оседлал банту, обычно жаловались на морскую болезнь. За кадром thumb|left|240px|Эскиз Ральфа Маккуорри (справа) В изначальной версии фильма «Новая надежда» банту играл дрессированный слон по кличке Марджи ( ), облачённый в специальный меховой костюм. Иногда в кадре можно увидеть едва заметный хобот животного. В последующих перевыпусках фильмов и в приквелах бант создавали с помощью компьютерной графики. Рёв животных представляет собой замедленный рёв медведя. В играх «Star Wars: Battlefront» и «Star Wars: Battlefront II игрок, который больше всех умирает, получает статус «Корм для банты». Изначально в официальных публикациях слово «банта» писалось заглавными буквами вплоть до выхода в 1984 г. справочника «Guide to the Star Wars Universe». Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 36: Мотивы предсказателя, часть 1» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * * * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker» * «Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 20: Сумрак, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 38: Гиперпространственная война Старка, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 41: Деваронская версия, часть 2» * «Планета-бродяга» * «Странствия джедая: Путь к правде» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Странствия джедая: Опасные игры» * «Странствия джедая: Смена караула» * «Странствия джедая: Ложный мир» * * «Преддверие бури» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «League of Spies» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Уязвимая точка '' * «Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага» * «Star Wars: The New Droid Army» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * * * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * * «Лабиринт зла» * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * [[Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith comic]] * «Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novelization)» * «The Last One Standing» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Вектор» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * «Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование» * «Ghosts of the Sith» * «Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу» * «Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» * «Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие» * «Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана» * «Последний из джедаев: Расплата» * «Последний джедай» * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Star Wars: Droids Special» * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 4» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 2» * * * * * «Adventure in Beggar's Canyon» * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару» * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Осеона» * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Звёздная пещера ТонБоки» * «Звезда Смерти» * «And Leebo Makes Three» * * «Domain of Evil» * * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике» * ''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * «Adventures in Hyperspace: Fire Ring Race» * «Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown» * «Luke's Fate» * * «When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1» * «Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Штурмовики смерти» * «We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale» * «Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil» * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман)» * * * «Super Star Wars» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» * «Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Tatooine Manhunt» * * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * ''Starfall'' * «Scavenger Hunt» * ''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * * ''Black Ice'' * «Кладбище Альдераана» * «Planet of the Mists» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 11: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла, часть 2» * «Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe» * * «Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale» * «The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale» * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * «Повстанческие силы: Цель» * «Повстанческие силы: Заложник» * «Повстанческие силы: Отступник» * «Повстанческие силы: Перестрелка» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!» * «Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 16: The Hunter» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four» * * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «The Serpent Masters» * «Traitor's Gambit» * «Doom Mission» * * * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Дело чести» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» , * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Галактика страха: Рой» * «Галактика страха: Спора» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * «Галактика страха: Голод» * * * * * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «Planet of Kadril» * * * «Руины Дантуина» * * «Осколок кристалла власти» * «Осколок кристалла власти, часть 1» * * * * «A New Beginning» * * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds» * «Star Wars 59: Bazarre» * «Star Wars 60: Shira's Story» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah!» * «Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits» * «Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Тени Империи» * * «Star Wars 79: The Big Con» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 1: В руках Джаббы Хатта» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees» * «Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale» * «The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays» * «Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 4: Последняя дуэль» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching» * «Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * * * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Queen of the Empire» * ''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * «Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction» * * * * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «Corphelion Interlude» * * * * * * «Последний приказ» * * * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * «Simple Tricks» * «Меч тьмы» * «X-wing: Пилоты Адумара» * * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Мир Лирики» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби» * «Fool's Bargain» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 16: Когти Дракона, часть 3» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» }} Неканонические появления * «Giant spiders are awesome» * «You can't hit the brakes in space» * * * * * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * * «Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * * * * * * «Другой» * «Star Wars: Yoda Stories» * «The Epic Continues» }} Источники * * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * «Platt's Starport Guide» * «Goroth: Slave of the Empire» * «Разведка Альянса докладывает...» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies» * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * * «Heroes & Rogues» * * * * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна» * «Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * «Live-Action Adventures» * * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * * «X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide» * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide» * * «Антология рас» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * «Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Secrets of Tatooine» * * * * * * * * * «Руководство по персонажам» * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * ''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' * «Справочник по противникам» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * * «Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * * * * * * * * * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 2» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * * * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * «Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах» * * * * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * «Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?» * * * «Obsessed With Star Wars» * «Stay on Target» * * «Allies and Adversaries» }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Животные Фросвайта Категория:Домашние животные Категория:Животная пища Категория:Животные Татуина Категория:Животные Явина-4 Категория:Животные Дантуина Категория:Неразумные существа Категория:Животные по алфавиту Категория:Млекопитающие животные